


Cosmic Apocalypse

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [7]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Iona triumphs over the demon lord and completes her quest.
Series: Iona's Resolve [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506116
Kudos: 3





	Cosmic Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Apocalypse 1992, with some modifications, from Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards.

Warriors of the Hootsforce, hear my raging cry;  
For our brave hero, the demons will die!

[spoken]  
_Look out! A space portal is opening;_  
_Invaders from another world are entering;_  
_To arms, comrades, to arms!_

Across the skies of Hell the submarines arrive,  
Discharging nuclear missiles as they fly  
The unicorns of Ross are first to the charge;  
Clashing with enflamed steel the demons are scarr'd!

Fly far through demonic skies,  
Fight for the hero to save.  
Like tears of a princess lost in frost,  
Chaos will die and be lost;  
Cosmic Apocalypse!  
[992]

At the speed of light the goblin queen arrives.  
Wielding dark matter broadsword into the fray she rides!

[spoken]  
_Pathetic Iona, you are no match for my goblin army  
Let battle commence!_

Its the rage, the darkstorm rage:  
The darkstorm rage of crystalline goblins of Auchtermuchty.  
From their holes they are rise and fight,  
The rage of the goblins is today.

Its the rage, the darkstorm rage:  
The darkstorm rage of crystalline goblins of Auchtermuchty.  
From their holes they are rise and fight,  
The rage of the goblins is today!

_De mortuis crepitus_   
_Auchtermuchtia de furor_   
_Infernus irae_   
_Then fell Seil_

[Kor-Virliath laughs]  
_Muahahahaha!_

My powerful demonic army  
Will defeat thy enfeebled force most sorry.  
With the power of Angus' soul in my hand,  
My return thou shalt not deny nor ban!

Fly far through demonic skies,  
Fight for the hero to save.  
Like tears of a princess lost in frost,  
Chaos will die and be lost;  
Cosmic Apocalypse!  
[992]

Fly far through demonic skies,  
Fight for the hero to save.  
Like tears of a princess lost in frost,  
Chaos will die and be lost;  
Cosmic Apocalypse!  
[992]

From ancient portal 'neath Dundee,  
Ancient hermit arrives,  
A powerful god by his side,  
Kor-Virliath will die!

[spoken]  
_Ralathor, thou art too late;_  
_Hootsman, thou art puny!_  
_The force of justice shall die by my weight;_  
_To stand against me, thou art loony!_

As all hope begins to die Iona reveals her secret:  
Our fair princess is a Starlord of unfathomable pow'r!  
For centuries untold she has guarded Dundee,  
But now she must make sacrifice to save the warriors of Unst!

To only way to rescue Angus' soul  
Is to destroy his ancestral Hammer most whole!

Swifter than the Hootsman  
she charges the elder god;  
She brings down the disint'grating maul  
upon his fragile skull!

Fly far through demonic skies,  
Fight for the hero to save.  
Like tears of a princess lost in frost,  
Chaos will die and be lost;  
Cosmic Apocalypse!  
[992]

Fly far through demonic skies,  
Fight for the hero to save.  
Like tears of a princess lost in frost,  
Chaos will die and be lost;  
Cosmic Apocalypse!  
[992]

[_narration_]

With a thunderous explosion the elder god vanished with a blast of unholy light, his mortal vessel dissolving into liquid dust. As the Hootsforce routed the demon army, the soul of Ser Proletius rallies the redeemed Deathknights of Crail and destroys the goblin army, for it was he that had betrayed Kor-Viliath. And so Iona returned back to mortal Fife with Ralathor's aid, carrying the soul of Angus deep inside her, safe at last!

_Sanctus!_   
_Ioua!_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ends the series. It turns out that this was a lot more fun than I anticipated, seeing how far I could modify the originals to create an entirely new story that complimented Gloryhammer's lore. Also, did anyone see that coming? Mighty Iona indeed.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and all of the kudos and comments thus far!


End file.
